official_language_song_contestfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Official Language Song Contest Wiki
The Offcial Language Song Contest often shortened to OLSC,is a song and language contest on YouTube held among the members of the Official Language Song Contest Broadcaster since July 2017.The current and official executive supervisor is Eme Björkman. So far,five different countries have won the competiton and therefore hosted the contest.Armenia,Australia,Finland,Malta and India have been winners and hosts of the contest.The highest scoring winner,is Armenia´s Iveta Mukuchyanwho won the first edition with her song "Hayastan Jan" which got 162 points,16 points ahead the runner-up. History On 19th July 2017,Eme,executive supervisor of the Offcial Language Song Contest Broadcaster decide to open an international music and language contest,in that every member of thye OLSCBU can take part by sending artist representing their countries with song in the official language.It was called Official Language Song Contest. The first ever Official Language Song Contest started on 19th of July 2017.It was held in the armenian city Yerevan.Twenty two nations took part in the firt edition.Each country awarded awarding to send 1-8,10 and 12 points to her favourites songs. Armenia as the first ever country towin the contest.The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following Official Language Song Contest edition. Rules -No ESC or JESC songs. -Covers are allowed. -No views limit. -Only songs in the official language/s of the country. -Very overused songs aren´t allowed. -NF songs are allowed. Participation Debut Editions History By Country * Aland Islands * Albania * Algeria * America Samoa * Andorra * Angola * Argentina * Armenia * Australia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Barbados * Belarus * Belgium * Belize * Bosnia & Herzegovina * Bulgaria * Canada * Chile * China * Colombia * Croatia * Cuba * Cyprus * Czech RepubliC * DR Congo * Denmark * Egypt * England * Estonia * Faroe Islands * Finland * France * FYROM * Georgia * Germany * Gibraltar * Greece * Greenland * Hong Kong * Hungary * Iceland * India * Indonesia * Iran * Iraq * Ireland * Israel * Italy * Jamaica * Japan * Jordan * Kazakhstan * Kiribati * Kosovp * Kyrguiztan * Latvia * Lebanon * Liberia * Lybia * Liechtenstein * lithuania * Luxembourg * Madagascar * Malasya * Mlata * Mexico * Moldova * Monaco * Mongolia * Montenegro * Morocco * Netherlands * New Zealand * Northern Ireland * Norway * Pakistan * Palau * Papua New Guinea * Paraguay * Peru * Philippines * Poland * Portugal * Puerto Rico * Qatar * Romania * Russia * Rawanda * Saint Kitts And Nevis * San Marino * Saudi Arabia * Scotland * Serbia * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * South Africa * Spain * Sri Lanka * Suriname * Sweden * Switzerland * Syria * Tajikistan * Tanzania * Thailand * Trinidad And Tobago * Tunisia * Turkey * Turmekistan * Ukraine * United Arabic Emirates * United States * Uruguay * Uzbekistan * Vanuatu * Vatican City * Venezuela * Vietnam * Wales * Yibuti width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando Las imágenes y videos son una gran manera de atraer lectores a tu wiki. Encuentra videos sobre tu tema en la videoteca de Fandom. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación